The present invention relates to a conveying device for transporting printed products regularly following one another on a flat support formed by at least one first, driven belt, the conveying device including a run of at least one second belt, the run being disposed above the support, driven uniformly and, with the support, forming a croonraying channel.
Conveying devices of the above-described type are used, among other places, at transfer locations between further-processing machines and devices, for example between a cyclical transporter and a page-cutting device, where stitched printed products pass through the last processing station. The supply of printed products in imbricated form or individually is effected continuously in a preset working cadence to which the conveying device mentioned at the outset is extensively bound.
The conveying device assumes the task of reliably transporting the printed products in a certain position to the page-cutting device or the following processing station, respectively, to prevent disturbances in the subsequent work process.
It is the case in a known conveying device of the type mentioned at the outset that, because of their uneven thickness, the printed products supplied lying flat and having the fold forward are interfered with particularly at their folded edges by the upper entrance edge of the conveying channel, and are thus displaced from their prescribed position. Consequently the work cycle is interrupted or the side edges of the printed products are insufficiently cut.